Chaos Over Hitomi
by Ankoku
Summary: Something funny happens at..... If you want to know the rest, then read on!!! R
1. Chaos Over Hitomi

Author's Note: HIYA!!!! This is my first Escaflowne story so try to enjoy it. I wrote this story also with Himiko, actually, most of my stories are written with Himiko so enjoy!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: This is the only time I'm writing this so pay attention!!! I don't own any of the following characters in Escaflowne.  
  
Chaos over Hitomi  
  
By: Chibi Vampire and Himiko  
  
(School)  
As Hitomi sat at her desk reading, the teacher came in and everyone sat down. Hitomi barely noticed this because she was too busy reading her book. It was about how a girl got sucked into another world. It kinda reminded her of what happened to her about a year ago. Then the teacher spoke.   
" Now everyone, settle down. I have an announcement to make." When the teacher paused, the door opened and in walked a handsome man with very long blonde hair, and extremely cute boy with short black hair. The man was wearing a blue suit, and the boy was wearing the school uniform, like all the other guys.   
" Hey the tall blonde guy's cute," one of Hitomi's friends whispered into her ear.  
" No, I think the shorter guy's cuter," came another voice.  
" Quiet everyone. I would like to introduce to you, a new student. His name is Van, and this is Allen, your new student teacher," informed the teacher.  
Normally, Hitomi would have noticed this, but today she just wasn't herself. She was the way she had been ever since she left Van and all her other friends. She was glad to see Amano, but he didn't seem to attract her attention anymore.   
" Hi Hitomi," said Van when he finally spotted her at the second last row of tables right beside the window. She didn't answer.  
" Hey Hitomi, Van is talking to you," whispered one of her friends.  
" Ya, in a minute," said Hitomi.  
" Hello Hitomi," it was Allen's turn to try. No answer.  
" Hey, Hitomi, do you know these cuties?" asked one of her friends in a very quiet voice.  
" Yeah," Hitomi replied not even knowing the question. She was really eagar to finish the chapter she was on. Finally she finished the part and put the book back into her backpack. This was when Van decided to give it another try.  
" Hello Hitomi."  
" Huh?" replied Hitomi as she looked up. The minute she saw them, her eyes widened. " VAN!?!?   
ALLEN!?!?" she yelled in surprise and then froze.  
" Well," said the teacher as he rubbed his ears, like everyone else in the class, " Since you two know each other, Van, why don't you sit-" He was cut off when Hitomi suddenly stood up, knocking her chair over, and slowly walked towards Van and Allen.   
" Uh oh," muttered Van.  
" Excuse me, if you don't mind," said Hitomi as she grabbed Van and Allen buy the collars of their shirt," I would like a chat with them, outside." But before the teacher could answer, Hitomi opened the door and threw (literally) Van and Allen out into the hall and then walked out herself and slammed the door shut behind her.  
" Has Hitomi gone crazy?" came a soft voice.  
" Maybe she's just sick," suggested another. Then everyone went quiet when they heard Hitomi's voice from outside.  
  
" WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU TWO DOING HERE???????"  
" Nice to see you too," mumbled Van.  
" HOW DID YOU GET HERE??????"  
" Calm down Hitomi, we'll explain it all to you at lunch time."  
" CALM DOWN! HOW CAN I??"  
" Van is right Hitomi," Allen said quietly as he put his arms around her from behind. That calmed her down quite a bit. " We'll tell you at lunch time.  
" I'm just so surprised to see you guys, I missed you...everyone so much," admitted Hitomi as she put her head on his chest which didn't make Van feel too happy. " Who else is here?"  
" Merle, Malerna and Escaflowne," answered Allen.  
" Okay now, lets go back to class," said Van trying very hard to keep himself from showing Hitomi and Allen that he was pissed off at their actions. But it didn't fool Hitomi because the minute he said that, she stepped away from Allen. She led the way back into the class blushing pretty badly.  
" Glad you finally decided to join us, Hitomi, Van," said the teacher a little amused at the blush that was on Hitomi's face as they walked in. " Van, since you and Hitomi are friends, why don't' you take the empty seat behind her.  
" Fine," said Van in a cold tone as he and Hitomi both sat down.  
" Allen, you take a seat over there," instructed the teacher pointing to a table near his own desk.  
" Okay," Allen said as he sat down.   
" Quiet everyone," ordered the teacher. The class had been filled with whispers ever since the door opened and Hitomi, Van and Allen walked in. " Now that everyone is finally settled down, class can finally start.  
  
Author's Note: Good?? Either way, PLEASE, PLEASE review!!!!!!!!! The next chapter should be out soon...IF you review. 


	2. Chaos Over Hitomi

Autor's Note: Here's the next part. Read, enjoy, and review!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Look at chapter one.  
  
Last time on Chaos Over Hitomi  
  
" Glad you finally decided to join us, Hitomi, Van," said the teacher a little amused at the blush that was on Hitomi's face as they walked in. " Van, since you and Hitomi are friends, why don't' you take the empty seat behind her.  
" Fine," said Van in a cold tone as he and Hitomi both sat down.  
" Allen, you take a seat over there," instructed the teacher pointing to a table near his own desk.  
" Okay," Allen said as he sat down.   
" Quiet everyone," ordered the teacher. The class had been filled with whispers ever since the door opened and Hitomi, Van and Allen walked in. " Now that everyone is finally settled down, class can finally start.  
  
Chaos Over Hitomi - Chapter Two  
  
By: Chibi Vampire and Himiko  
  
( Lunchtime)  
Hitomi and Van were sitting at a table, Hitomi saw Allen come into the schoolyard and motioned for him to sit with them. Occasionally groups of girls would pass their table with hearts for eyes staring at Van and Allen.  
" Is there something wrong with how I look? Why do people keep staring at me?" Van asked Hitomi and Allen.  
" Perhaps it's because we're new, they are staring at both of us," Allen replied.  
Hitomi rolls her eyes at how naive the guys can be.   
" People don't look at you guys," Hitomi told them.  
" Yes they do! Look!" Van said and pointed at the groups of girls passing by.   
" I agree with Van," said Allen a little amused himself.   
" People don't look at you guys," Hitomi said again, stressing the word 'people'. "Girls do."  
" Aren't they people? You're a girl Hitomi, does that mean you're not a person?" (Van had to ask this stupid question.)  
" OF COURSE I'M A PERSON!!" Hitomi yelled, she took a deep breath and calmed down. " Van, you're a guy," Hitomi put out one hand. " They're girls," she put out the other hand. Then she clapped her two hands together. " Get it now?"  
" You mean they're attracted to us," Van stated. "Jeez, are all girls immature like that? I mean you set quite an example when you were on Fenalia chasing after Allen and all."  
" ARE ALL GUYS IDIOTS??" Hitomi screamed at him while blushing furiously, she was very ticked off. "You set quite an example for that!"  
Allen smiled, it was nice to see someone actually talk back to Van. " Calm down both of you," he said.  
They both calmed down and that was when Hitomi noticed a group of guys looking at her and she blushed. They ignored the glares that Van and Allen directed at them and continued to smile at her in a very...umm...inviting way. Ever since she came back from Fenalia she had become quite popular with the male population of her school...and neighborhood. Hitomi stopped herself from blushing and asked Van and Allen.  
" How long have you guys been here?"   
" About two months," Allen said. " In that time, we got use to our surroundings."  
" How did you get here anyway?"   
" We don't know," Van said. " The energist on Escaflowne just flashed and the white beam of light brought us here." Probably had something to do with me thinking about her at that time, Van thought.  
Hitomi sighed and was about to ask another question when a voice said, " Hey Hitomi!"  
It was her friend Pauline. " Can I sit down?"  
" Sure!" said Hitomi.  
Pauline sat down next to Hitomi and started to make goo-goo eyes at Van. Van sweatdropped, he wasn't so sure about letting her sit with them. Hitomi giggled at the face Van had on and Allen outright laughed. Van shot them menacing looks. Allen stopped but he was still smiling, Hitomi stopped as well but occasionally a giggle escaped.  
" Fine! If you guys are gonna be like this, I might as well eat somewhere else," said Van in a very annoyed voice.  
" Um Van, that's-" started Hitomi but stopped when Van got up and left anyway.  
" Get ready everyone," Pauline stated.  
" For what?" asked Allen just then, he heard Van's horrified scream.  
" AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!"  
" What was that?" asked Allen as he shot up from where he sat.  
" It's okay Allen, its just Van trying to out run about...fifty girls," said Hitomi with an evil grin. " I tried to warn him."  
*Sigh* " Here comes Van and the fifty girls," Allen pointed out.  
" EVERYONE, RUN!!" that was Van shouting at the top of his lungs.  
" ALLEN!!!!" the groups of girls screamed.  
" OH NO!! VAN NOT HERE!! THE OTHER WAY!!!" Allen shouted at him.  
" NO WAY!! IF I'M GOING TO SUFFER SO ARE YOU!!," Van shouted as he came closer.  
" Hitomi! Help me!" pleaded Allen.  
" Alright," Hitomi said and she got up to stand behind the sitting Allen.  
" What are you going to do?" asked Allen.  
" HITOMI!!! HELP ME!!" screamed Van as he ran towards her.  
" Pauline?" said Hitomi, " He's yours."   
" Wha? Oh!" said Pauline as her face lit up.  
" ALLEN!!! VAN!!!" screamed the mob of girls.  
" Hitomi!! Hurry, do what ever your planning to do!!" Allen said.  
" HEY!! GIRLS!!! SORRY TO TELL YOU THIS BUT VAN AND ALLEN ARE NOT GOING TO DATE YOU!!!" shouted Hitomi.  
" YEAH!!!" Pauline also shouted.  
" WHY!?!?!?!??" asked the group of girls madly as they stopped running.  
" Because they' re taken," said Hitomi casully as she put her arms around Allen's neck. That made Van a think, I don't like the way the two of them are acting!  
" Yeah," also replied Pauline as she hugged Van.  
" WHAT!?!?!?!" screamed the girls along with Allen and Van.  
" Play along unless you want to go with them," whispered Pauline and Hitomi to the guys.  
" Oh, yeah. YEAH!! WE ARE!!!" shouted Van, Allen just nodded.  
The mob of girls pouted and left, Pauline let go of Van.   
" Thanks," said Van as he turned around to talk to Allen.  
Hitomi still had her arms around Allen's neck, Van was not happy to see this and gritted his teeth. Hitomi obviously saw this, so did Allen and Pauline, but they just ignored it. Hitomi hugged Allen slightly and said.  
" If you're going be my boyfriend now, when's our date?" teased Hitomi.   
Van was not happy about what she was saying even if it was just a joke. Allen smiled up at her and was about to say something when a new vioce was heard.   
" Hey Hitomi. Last time I checked you were single, which was an hour before lunch," it was Steven, a guy in her class." I thought we were going out on Saturday," he raised an eyebrow. " And I thought I was your boyfriend."   
Hitomi raised her eyebrows. " When did I say you were my boyfriend? And I thought it was a group outing with my friends on Saturday."  
" Everyone's going with someone and the only 2 left after everyone's paired up is you and me," Steven said.  
Van and Allen were starting to hate this guy very much.   
" Maybe I'll invite Allen to come along then, if everyone is to be paired up."   
Steven was not liking Allen, he had wanted to go out with Hitomi for a very long time. He looked at Allen, " Isn't it bad for a teacher to be coming on to a student?"  
Allen was getting angry at the guy.  
" Allen's not a teacher. He's a University student studying to become a teacher. It is part of his course to teach us for a few weeks. Besides I've known Allen for quite a while before he came to teach us," Hitomi pointed out.  
" Still, isn't it bad for your reputation, that is, if you have one," said Steven and at that point, Allen was about to kill him, unfortunaly he was stopped when the lunch bell rang.  
" Steven, I have only one thing to say to you," Hitomi said as she walked up to him.  
" Yes darling," asked Steven in a very daised way.  
" I AM NOT YOUR GIRLFRIEND!!!!!!" she shouted in his ear.  
" Ow! That was just a bit loud," complained Steven.  
" When a lady expects you to leave, you should. Or else," came a new but familiar voice from behind the gang.   
" WHAT?!" cried Hitomi as she, Van and Allen all slowly turned around. There, behind them, was Dilandau standing there in his school uniform.  
" And what are you gonna do?" Steven asked in a very threatening voice.  
" Steven...I don't think you should have said that," Hitomi warned.  
" Don't worry, he's only a minor," said Steven over confidently.  
" Allen, do something," Hitomi whispered.  
*Sigh* " Alright everybody, time to go in," ordered Allen.  
" Says who!?" snapped Dilandau. " Just because your older, doesn't mean I have to listen to you!"  
" Now, now. Don't be so...difficult!" ordered Van.  
" And who's gonna make me! You?" Dilandau snapped again.  
" QUIET! EVERYONE!" this was Hitomi, she had had enough of their arguements.  
" Hump, you have got to stop letting her save you everytime Van," retorted Dilandau as he turned around and walked away.  
" What the heck is going on here?" came a voice and everyone turned around to face Steven, who was totally forgotten.  
" Oh, nothin," replied Hitomi as she, Van, Allen and Pauline walked back into the school.  
*Sigh* " I could never understand that girl," and with that, Steven also went back into the school.  
  
(Lockers)  
As Hitomi opened her locker, a rose fell out. It was a red rose attached with a note. The note read:  
  
Author's Note: Yes, I left it as a cliff hanger on purpose so if you wanna know who the letter is from, then review and I might post up the next chapter! 


	3. Chaos Over Hitomi

Author's Note: KINNICHIWA!!!!!!!!! Here's the next chapter!!! DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW...or else...............  
  
Disclaimer: Look at chapter one!  
  
Last time on Chaos Over Hitomi  
  
(Lockers)  
As Hitomi opened her locker, a rose fell out. It was a red rose attached with a note. The note read:  
  
Chaos Over Hitomi - Chapter Three  
  
By: Chibi Vampire and Himiko  
  
Dear Hitomi,  
Nice to see you again. How did you take the surprise of me here? How about meeting me at the theatre on Saturday for a movie? See you at 7:30 pm.  
Signed, Dilandau  
  
" Dilandau," whispered Hitomi to herself. Then she put the note back into her locker. Suddenly it hit her as she was about to leave. " DILANDAU!?!?!?" she shouted in surprise as everyone turned to look at her.  
" Someone call my name?" came a voice from behind her.  
" Huh?" replied Hitomi as she turned around, there, standing behind her, was Dilandau.  
" So what do you think?" asked Dilandau pointing to her locker refering to the rose.  
" Um...ya...thanks...thanks a lot..." stammered Hitomi.  
" So see ya on Saturday," and with that, he turned around and walked away.  
" But...but..." started Hitomi, but never had a chance to finish. *Sign* Why is everyone so into Saturdays?  
She closed her locker and went to her first afternoon class.  
  
(Last class of the day - Homeroom)  
Hitomi opens her desk to find the usual. A desk full of all kinds of roses with note attachments.  
I thought they would give up already. It's been the same for a whole year. Hitomi heaved a sigh and took all the notes off the roses. She threw all the notes into the garbage. She picked up all the roses and walked toward Allen at the front of the class.   
" Here Allen, these are for you," said Hitomi as she gave him half of the bouquet, " And these are for you." Handing the the other half to Van.  
" Um…thanks," replied Van and Allen in unison.  
" Grrrr…" was the only sound heard throughout the whole class. It was the boys who gave the roses to Hitomi. They were very upset.  
" What? What's wrong guys? Jealous?" asked Hitomi in a innocent way. All the boys blushed at that and their girlfriends just hit each of them on the head.   
" Hitomi…" it was Allen.  
" Ya?"  
" Can you meet me here after school? I need to talk to you," Allen whispered.  
" Sure," replied Hitomi as Van eyed them.  
  
(After School - Lockers)  
As Hitomi put away her stuff, she took a look at the rose and thought, What the heck! and gently placed it into her bag, but she took off the note and put it into her pocket.  
" Hey Hitomi, ready to go?" this was Van.  
" Not yet, I have to meet Allen back in class."  
" I'll come with you."  
" Okay."  
  
(Back In Class)  
" Hey Hitomi," said Melerna with a smile. Merle just jumped Hitomi, gave her a BIG hug and shouted,  
" HITOMI!!!! I MISSED YOU SOOO MUCH!!!!"   
" I missed you too Merle," said Hitomi laughing while Van, standing next to Hitomi, started rubbing his ears. Then, when Merle let go of Hitomi, a single rose petal fell out of her bag.  
" Hey! What's this?" asked Merle as she picked up the rose petal.   
" Um…it's…um…err…nothing! Nothing at all," Hitomi said as she was turning 100 different shades of red. At least. She was also sweating while rubbing the note in her pocket.   
*Growl* Was Merle's reaction after sniffing the petal.  
" What's wrong Merle?" asked Allen.  
" There's a bad scent on this rose," hissed Merle. Hitomi then started to move her bag slowly behind her.  
Merle noticed this and grabbed the bag and shook it.  
" Merle! Stop that!" shouted Hitomi as the rose fell out f her bag.  
Van picked it up and asked, " You kept one?"  
Hitomi was sweating and she rubbed her sweaty fingers on the note unknowingly in nervousness. Allen was looking at Hitomi, Merle noticed Hitomi was holding something in her pocket and grabbed her hand.  
" HEY!" screamed Hitomi as Merle snatched the note from her hand. " Give it back!"  
Merle stuck her tongue out at her and held the note out of reach. 'Oh no! NOO!!!' thought Hitomi. Van snatched the note from Merle's outstreched hand.  
" Meet me on Saturday for a movie?" Van read. " signed.. signed.."  
'Oh my god!! No!!!!' Hitomi thought panickly.  
The word Dilandau was smudged due to her rubbing it with her sweaty fingers and it now looked something like David.  
" Signed…David?" Van finished   
'WHA??!?!?' Hitomi thought as she looked at Van with a confused face. Van gave her back the note and she saw the smudged word. 'There is a God!!!!' Hitomi thought majorly relieved.  
" Who's David?!?" demanded Van.  
" Yeah?" asked Allen in a less demanding way.  
" He's…um…er…my….my brother!"  
" Your brother?" asked Allen.  
" I thought your brother's name was Ken?" Van stated curiously.  
" He…changed his name...yeah!"  
" And why did he just send you a rose asking you on a date?" demanded Van.  
" Date? What date? I thought it was a meeting with some of his friends," said Hitomi as innocently as humanly possible. 'I'm in trouble.'  
" Then you wouldn't mind if we tagged along then, right?" asked Van with a grin.  
" Um...I'm...er...not sure that's-" started Hitomi but was interupted.  
" Then that's settled, we're going with you," Van said.  
" But there's...not enough room in the car, yeah, not enough room," replied Hitomi hoping Van would buy it. No such luck and Allen, Melerna and Merle weren't much help, they just watched them.  
" It's okay we'll walk."  
" Do you even know where it is? It's pretty far."  
" Then we'll fly."  
" You can't fly! If anyone sees you, they will think your some kind of monster. Besides, do you even know where the theatre is?"  
" Yeah, we've been to a few during the time we were here."  
" What? Without me?" 'Hope this will change the subject.'  
" We hadn't found you yet then. And don't try to change the subject."  
" Huh? What do you mean?"  
" Anyway, which theatre are you going to?"  
" One that is...um...out of town."  
" Really Hitomi, are you sure you don't want us to come?"  
" Of course I want you to come, it's just that there's not enough room in the car."  
" Oh, that's okay, I can drive."  
" You can!?!?"  
" Of course."  
" Well you still can't come."  
" Why not?"  
" Because...because..."  
" Because what?"  
" Because..."  
" Well?"  
" Hitomi, can I have a chat with you? Alone," asked Allen.  
" Of course!" replied Hitomi as she grabbed Allen and ran out of the room with him. 'Thank god! Just leave it to Allen to come to my rescue.'  
" What was that all about?" asked Merle.  
" Got me," replied Van.  
" It was probably because of you bugging her so much," said Melerna.  
" Me? No," Van said trying to sound innocent. Then he looked down at the rose that was still in his hands. 'Maybe she's still in love with Allen. How much of a chance do I stand compared to a knight? How can I possibly be with Hitomi with all these guys in her class and Allen standing in my way? Besides, she probably only likes me as a friend.' *Sigh*  
" What's wrong Lord Van?" asked Merle as she noticed Van sadden.  
  
Author's Note: Untill Next time, REVIEW!!!! And PLEASE DON'T SAY IT WAS CUTE!!! Thank you. 


	4. Chaos Over Hitomi

Author's Note: Hiya ppls. I'm sorry this chapter took so long to come out. Just too busy...by the way, plez REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!!!! Hehe, sorry. Please enjoy and review!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Go to chapter 1  
  
Last time on Chaos Over Hitomi  
  
'Maybe she's still in love with Allen. How much of a chance do I stand compared to a knight? How can I possibly be with Hitomi with all these guys in her class and Allen standing in my way? Besides, she probably only likes me as a friend.' *Sigh*  
" What's wrong Lord Van?" asked Merle as she noticed Van sadden.  
  
Chaos Over Hitomi - Chapter 4  
  
By: Chibi Vampire and Himiko  
  
(Outside In The Hall)  
" So what is it you wanted to talk to me about Allen?"  
" I just wanted to tell you that my feelings haven't changed."  
" What do you mean?"  
" Well, I still feel for you."  
While the two were having their chat alone, someone had their ear at the door form the inside.  
" What do you hear Merle?" asked Van in a whisper.  
" Merle, you shouldn't do that you know," said Melerna even though she was curious herself.  
" Shhh, I can't hear them," whispered Merle.  
  
Suddenly, Hitomi had a vision of her pendant. It helped her realize Merle was listening on their chat from behind the door.  
" Oh, how about we start over as friends? Then we can then take it from there," said Hitomi.  
"Alright," replied Allen, a little saddened, but still his cheerful self. Hitomi noticed this and gave him a hug. This was when Merle decided to open the door a crack, except she didn't see Hitomi hug Allen, she saw something else. When she opened the door, she saw Allen and Hitomi, in each other's arms, kissing. What she didn't know was that is was a friendly kiss. Hitomi broke the kiss and smiled up at Allen. He smiled back and Hitomi said.  
" Come on, let's go back into the classroom."  
" Okay," replied Allen as Merle closed the door slowly and ran to stand beside Van.  
" What were they doing?" asked Van.  
" Nothing," replied Merle just as Allen and Hitomi came in. Hitomi had a faint blush on and Allen was smiling.  
" Is everyone ready to go?" asked Allen as he stood by the open door.  
" Yeah," replied Van a little upset from the way Merle acted after looking in on Hitomi and Allen's conversation.  
" You guys go first, I need to get my stuff," said Hitomi as she walked over to her desk.  
" But I need to lock the door after you," Allen said.  
" Just leave me the key," suggested Hitomi, " I know how to lock a door.""  
" Alright," answered Allen as he tossed her the key. When everyone was about to leave, Hitomi grabbed Merle, who was the last person and said.  
" You are not going anywhere."  
" But I have to go with Lord Van." Uh oh! I think she found out.  
" What did you hear?"   
" What do you mean Hitomi?"  
" I know you were listening."  
" I really don't know what you're talking about." Merle gave her the most innocent look she could muster.   
" Well my pendant never lied before," said Hitomi as she held up her pendant.  
" Oh…I AM SOOO SORRY!" Stupid pendant.  
" Now I have something to ask you."  
" What is it?"  
" Have you ever heard of the saying: Curiosity killed the cat?"  
" No, but you know you shouldn't believe everything you hear, right?" Merle was now VERY nervous.  
" I know, but I believe it because I've had, oh let say, experience."  
" Oh." Merle gulped.  
" Now one more thing…"  
" Yes?"  
" I know a certain cat-girl who will die if she tells anyone what she heard in someone else's private conversation."  
" Okay. Now I have a question."  
" What is it?"  
" Why were you and Allen kissing?"  
" WHAT?!?!?!?! YOU…YOU SAW THAT?!?!"  
" Um…you mean you didn't know?" Bad move Merle, you shouldn't have told her that.  
" I can't believe you spied on us as well!"  
" Sorry. I promise I'll never tell anyone what I heard or saw. And I'll never do it again, I promise."  
" Good."  
  
Author's Note: Please don't forget to review! The next chap will be out very soon. 


	5. Chaos Over Hitomi

Author's Note: Here's the next part, enjoy!!  
  
Disclaimer: CHAPTER ONE!!!!  
  
Last time on Chaos Over Hitomi  
  
" WHAT?!?!?!?! YOU…YOU SAW THAT?!?!"  
" Um…you mean you didn't know?" Bad move Merle, you shouldn't have told her that.  
" I can't believe you spied on us as well!"  
" Sorry. I promise I'll never tell anyone what I heard or saw. And I'll never do it again, I promise."  
" Good."  
  
Chaos Over Hitomi - Chapter 5  
  
By: Chibi Vampire and Himiko  
  
" Hey! What are you two doing? How long does it take you to get your stuff?" it was Van.  
" Sorry, we're coming," said Hitomi as Merle ran out of the classroom with Van. Hitomi then locked the door and caught up with them.  
" Where's Allen and Melerna?" asked Hitomi as she walked beside Van. Merle was a few yards infront of them.  
" I got worried so I came back and told them to go first."  
" Oh, okay." Van was worried about me? No, he was probably worried about Merle. I wonder-  
" Hitomi? Are you okay? You've been 'out there' ever since we came to your school," asked Van cutting off her thoughts. What surprised Hitomi was that he sounded and looked worried.  
" Yeah, I'm fine. Where are you guys staying right now?"   
" At a hotel of course."  
" So, how do you like it here?"  
" It's not bad, but not as beautiful as Gaea."  
" Oh. Where's your hotel?"  
" Right around that bend, but I'm gonna take you home first."  
" Oh it's okay, I can go home by myself."  
" No, I'm gonna take you home."  
" Lord Van! We're here!" shouted Merle as she waited for them a few yards away.  
" Merle, you go on ahead, I'm going to take Hitomi home first," Van called back.  
" Alright, see ya later Lord Van. Bye Hitomi!" said Merle as she turned around and walked into the hotel.  
" Bye Merle," called Hitomi as she continued walking with Van. They said nothing to each other till they got to Hitomi's front porch.   
" Thanks for taking me home Van, I'll see you tomorrow," said Hitomi as she waited a few seconds to see if Van was going to say something. He didn't, so went inside and closed the door.   
" Bye Hitomi," whispered Van as the door closed. He stood there for a minute longer and the finally, he turned and walked away.  
  
(Next Morning)  
" HITOMI! WAKE UP! THERE'S A PHONE CALL FOR YOU!" called her mom from the living room.  
*Yawn* " GOT IT!" she shouted back and picked up the phone. " Hello?"  
" Hi Hitomi, this is Steven speaking. Are you going to the prom with anyone?"  
" Yes, of course! Bye!" said Hitomi as she slammed down the phone.  
Bring Bring Bring  
" Hello? Hitomi speaking."  
" Hey what happened? Your phone got cut off," it was Steven again.  
" Ookay, bye." She slammed the phone down again.  
Bring Bring Bring  
" STOP CALLING ME!"   
" Um…Hitomi, is this a bad time?" this time, it wasn't Steven, it was Allen.  
" Sorry Allen, please don't hang up! Talk to me! Say anything! Just braid my hair!"  
"WHAT?!?!?"  
" OOPS! Sorry!! Talking to my mom."   
"Your hairs not long enough to braid," replied her mom loudly so Allen heard.  
" I don't care, just do something with it!"  
" Is it a bad time?"  
" NO! MOM!!! Where are my clips!?!?!"   
" How about I just phone back later?"  
" NO DON'T HANG UP!!"  
Allen was on the other end rubbing his ears. " Okay. I'm here."  
" So what did you phone for?"  
" I wanted to ask you if Van was at your house?"  
" No, why? What happened?"  
" Well, Merle called me this morning and said that Van didn't go back to the hotel yesterday. She was really worried."  
" What? Van didn't go back to the hotel yesterday?"  
" No, he never came back!" shouted Merle into the phone which she had grabbed from Allen.  
" Wait Merle, hang on, I have another call. Hello?"  
" Hello, Hitomi?"  
" Yes?"   
" This is Mike, I was wondering, would you like to go to the prom with me?"  
" Prom? What prom?"  
" You know the senior prom."  
" OH MY GOD!!!!!!!!!!!! I TOTALLY FORGOT!!!!!" With that she hung up the phone and started panicking.  
Bring Bring Bring  
*Sigh* " Hello?"  
" Hi, Hitomi?"  
" Yeah? Merle?"  
" Yeah, Lord Van just came back, he said he lost his key so he had to stay out at another hotel."  
" Oh..."  
" So, who ya going to the prom with?"  
" I don't know..."  
" Oh, anyways, I'll see ya later. Bye."  
" Bye Merle..." said Hitomi as she hang up the phone.  
Having forgotten the prom and all, Hitomi became totally discouraged.   
  
Author's Note: TBC!!! And review!! I also need ideas for the next part so give me some help...PLEASE?!?! 


End file.
